It's Okay
by Lia Tsukino
Summary: As an "Forgive me" gift, Equius agrees to RP with Nepeta. Disaster happens when sober Gamzee Makara walks in. WARNING: SPOILERS CAUTION: FEELS
1. Chapter 1

An indigo blood walks around the ecto-lab, looking at the grey walls, feeling this bad vibe, he is not sure what it is. He glances over to the left side corner, seeing his olive blood moirail.

"Nepeta, I have been looking all over for you." He sighs in relief.

She looks up at him, with a tilt head.

"Oh, hello Equius," She pauses, purring, "is something wrong?"

He glances into her olive eyes, not wanting to tell her about the vibe, he didn't want her to worry about him.

"There was something I wanted to tell you." He pauses, "But, I forgot what I wanted to say."

"Oh? Purrhaps you will remember it soon." She continues to play with her yarn.

Equius didn't answer back. Nepeta glances up at him, seeing the worried look on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Equius?" She pauses, "You look troubled, are you doing okay?"

He gives her a small smile, goes onto his knees next to her.

"I'm alright, Nepeta," He pauses, "I was wondering if you would like to do something with me, meowrail?"

She perks up, like a cat.

"Oo!" She smiles back, "Could we RP, purrease?"

He glances into her eyes again, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It would be a pleasure to do so, Nepeta."

Nepeta smiles brightly, jumps up, and hugs him

"I am so glad!"

Equius gently hugs her back, but it seems to him that it was tighter than what he first thought. The purring sound from Nepeta made his nerves calm, she begins to nuzzle under his chin. It made him giggle.

"Nepeta . . . Stop . . ." He pauses, "That tickles."

She giggled and nuzzles him some more. He lets out a small sigh, lets her nuzzle him; calming him even more.


	2. Chapter 2

"What kind of roleplay should we do, Nepeta?" Equius asks, vividly.

She puts a hand up to her chin, puts on a thinking face, and hmms.

"I'm thinking." She pauses, "I'm thinking."

Equius sits there, doesn't mind that she is sitting in his lap.

"What kind of roleplays do you do with Terezi?"

"Well, we do a lot of different roleplays."

"Do you have a favorite one you do?"

"I like them all," She pauses, "its hard to choose one."

"That's alright, you have all the time you need to think of something."

Even though he knew that might become a lie with the vibe he is still feeling. Nepeta hmms some more.

"I got it!"

"Oh?" Equius asks.

"We could do a damsel in distress situation!"

Equius glances at her.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea."

A small smile crinkled on his lips, feeling a little bit of sweat against his skin as Nepeta takes a hold of his hand.

"I am glad that you decided to do this with me, Equius."

"Well, I have never done a roleplay before," He pauses, "I thought I might as well just do one."

She giggles a little, standing up. Equius stands up.

"So, um . . ." He pauses, "What should the situation be?"

Nepeta goes back to thinking.

"A monster comes along and the prince tells the maiden to go and hide so he can stop him and kills the monster."

"I assume that I will be the prince." He says.

"Of course, silly."

Equius nods his head, starts to make himself as the prince.

"You look lovely as ever, fair maiden."

Nepeta smiles brightly.

"And you look stunning as ever, my prince."

"Perhaps there is an activity you would like to do?"

"Oh, how you sweep me off my feet." Nepeta says.

"Ravishing, my dear."

"You are so cute when you talk like that."

"You are cuter than I."

"I beg to differ."

"Well, it's true." Equius bows to her.

Nepeta looks over to the door area.

"What caught your attention?" Equius asks.

"There's the monster." Nepeta trembles.

"The one who guarded your tower?"

"Yes."

Equius looks over at the door, turns to Nepeta, and kneels to her.

"Please my love, hide yourself."

"What? No."

"I will slay this monstrosity before it can get to you."

Nepeta kisses Equius' head.

"Please don't die."

The kiss started to make him sweat, he takes his towel, and wipes off the sweat.

"I-I will take care of this monster."

Nepeta goes to the front of him.

"Rawr!" She says.

Equius was confused.

"Um, Nepeta . . ."

"The princess is hidden, Equius, I will RP the monster now."

"Um, okay." He says.

Nepeta begins to gently paw at Equius.

"Rawr, rawr, rawr!"

"You will not take her back to that tower, you foul beast."

Nepeta smiles, pretends to die, stands up again, goes to the back of Equius, and hugs him from the back.

"My hero!"

Equius smiles.

"The beast is dead, maiden."

"You have saved me!"

"I didn't want it to . . ." Equius stops suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

Nepeta glances at him, confused.

"Yes, my prince?"

Equius didn't answer, he stands there, feeling something that he couldn't explain. Nepeta looks at his face, she breaks out of character.

"Equius?" She pauses, "Do you not want to continue with our pale date?"

Equius turns and looks at her.

"Nepeta, go and hide this instant." He says, orderly.

She shakes her head.

"AC doesn't want to leave CT alone, AC will stay with CT."

"Please Nepeta!"

Equius hears the door creaking open.

"Nepeta refuses to leave, Nepeta doesn't know what's going on, Nepeta wants to stay with Equius!" She screams.

"Now isn't the time to argue, Nepeta!"

Equius turns to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I should have told you this earlier, but please," He pauses, "go and hide!"

Nepeta trembles a little.

"Equius . . ."

"Hurry Nepeta!"

She nods her head and quickly makes her way into the vent on the left corner, crawling to the other side, on the right corner of the lab. She can still see what was going on. The door opens, Equius glares at him.

"I should have known that this would have happened."

"SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT, MOTHERFUCKER?"

"Highblood, you are not yourself," Equius pauses, "why is that?"

"I am not sure about it myself." Gamzee pauses, "PERHAPS A BOTTLE OF YOUR BLOOD WILL DO THE TRICK!"

Equius gets in a fighting stance.

"I will not allow this get out of hand, highblood."

"Don't waist your flattering on me, motherfucker." Gamzee pauses, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND ANYONE ELSE THAT GETS IN THE MOTHERFUCKING WAY!"

When the purple blood had said this, Equius inhaled deeply.

"I will not tolerate this behavior," Equius pauses, "even if you are a highblood."

Equius rushes to punch Gamzee, feeling a sharp pain going through his thigh. He knelt down, looking at the arrow that went through his leg, and the indigo blood that had spelt from the wound. He glances up at Gamzee, seeing the bow that he used to shoot the arrow. The purple blood clenched the bow in his hands, started to pull, until the wood of the bow snapped in half. Equius knew that he was in danger, his life was going to cut short, and it was his fault that he didn't tell Nepeta about the feeling that he had. Gamzee slowly walks up to the injured troll, wrapps the bowstring around the troll's neck.

"THE DARK CARNIVAL HAS JUST BEGUN!" Gamzee screams.

He begins to pull with the wood bow in both hands, as the string cuts into Equius' neck, and started to cut off the airway.

"Heir of Void, I have turned your session into," Gamzee pauses, "VOID OF AIR!"

Equius' face began to turn blue, he let out a smile before his breath became his last. Gamzee laughed manicly, kicking the dead troll in the stomach, as he tossed the wood out of his hands, watching Equius fall backwards.

"Honk . . . HONK!"


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the dark vent, Nepeta sees the purple blood turn his back to her. She looks at the dead body of her moirail. Olive tears stream down her cheeks. She couldn't handle hiding away any longer. She knocks the vent open, lifting up some claws on her right hand.

"This is for you," She pauses, "Equius."

Gamzee turns around, sees her coming his way. Before she could take a swing at him, he grabbed her neck, and her wrist. He drags the claws acrossed his face, opening big dark wounds, his purple blood fell from the deep gashes he gave himself.

"You were being such a good girl." Gamzee pauses, seeing Nepeta struggle in his grasp, "UNTIL YOU CAME OUT FROM HIDING. It would have been a matter of time. BEFORE I FOUND YOU, YOU KITTY CAT."

Nepeta hisses at him, seeing him let go of her wrist, grabbing a hold of his juggling clubs.

"No!" Nepeta cries out, "Karkitty, save me!"

"THERE WILL BE NO ONE TO MOTHERFUCKING SAVE YOU NOW."

Nepeta kept on calling out for help, she sees the subjugator raise his club over his head.

"YOU HAVE NO MOIRAIL TO COME SAVE YOU NOW," Gamzee pauses, "You led him to his death, he will place the blame all on you."

"No! That's not true!" Nepeta cries out, "He would've still protected me, even if he was mad at me! But he has nevfur been angry at me!"

"Should I let you live alone?" Gamzee pauses, "PERHAPS I WILL JUST KILL YOU!"

The purple blood strikes at Nepeta's temple, cracking a bit of the skin open, olive blood flowed out. Nepeta's right eye shuts due to the pain.

"Then I will die with a smile on my face."

"JUST LIKE HIM? The reason why he smiled is he was killed by a highblood."

Nepeta glances at Equius' body.

"You're wrong." Nepeta pauses, "He smiled to let me know that it's okay, everything was going to be okay! And he is right!

Gamzee hits Nepeta again.

"SHUT UP!"

Nepeta's head pounded, it hurts to have him beat her like this.

"Why don't you just leave?" Nepeta hisses.

"HAHA! You think you are someone to tell me that?" Gamzee pauses, "YOU WILL BE DEAD BEFORE I LEAVE!"

One final blow to Nepeta's head, cracked her skull open, more olive blood fell from the wound. Gamzee threw her to the ground and took his leave. Nepeta moans, everything started to become shapes, shadows, and darker. She does her best to crawl up to Equius.

"Forgive me, meowrail."

She places a hand on top of his.

"I nevfur got to tell him . . . How red I am for him . . ." She pauses, "Karkat Vantas."

Her eyes roll to the back of her head, her eyes slowly closing.

"I have nevfur been . . . So pale for anyone . . ." Nepeta pauses, her breathing slowing coming to a halt, "Besides you . . . Equius . . ."

The corners of her mouth crinkled into a smile.

"Zahhak." She exhaled softly, making a small sound of releasement.


End file.
